Athletes in various sports often prefer to wear base layer garments during training and/or competition. Base layer garments may take a variety of forms, but often are highly elastic garments that provide some degree of form-fitting compression, thereby permitting the base layer garments to be worn beneath other layers of athletic garments. For example, base layer garments such as shirts and shorts may be worn by American football players beneath pads and external uniform garments to prevent chafing by outer layers of the athletic apparel and/or to provide enhanced comfort, protection, stability, or other benefits to the athlete wearing the base layer garment.